Addiction
by mykie485.XO
Summary: A series of murders takes the team to Alexandria, Virginia where Emily Prentiss meets the beautiful Jennifer JJ Jareau. But they both have their secrets. Warning: Femslash and murder.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Obviously I don't own Criminal Minds. Completely AU. Will eventually be Femslash. Em/JJ. Please Review

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was one of those nights. One of those nights where she had the urge to satisfy her deepest hunger. Her hunger to kill. Her hunger to feel the life drain from a human body.

She took her time as she showered. While showering she planned her night in her head. She dress seductively, she'd meet a guy, let him take her home, and before he could get it in she'd choke him with his own belt. As the water ran over her body she could almost feel that high she got after killing a man. She inhaled deeply, running her hands through her long hair. Yeah, she couldn't wait. It was time.

It had been two long weeks since her last fix. Her impatience was running high now, but taking a deep breath she composed herself. She had to calm down or she'd get caught. She had to do everything right. If she made one tiny little mistake, she'd be caught and her life would be over. She knew what she did was wrong, but it was a sick addiction that just wouldn't go away.

Putting on her sexiest black dress she smiled to herself in the mirror. Nearly thirty-three and she still had it. She dried her hair and straightened it. Then she applied a miniscule amount of makeup to add the sexy yet natural touch. With a smack of her lips after applying a red lipstick, she was ready for tonight. She was more than ready.

She hailed a cab and went to a new bar. Eyes were on her as soon as she stepped through the door. It didn't take long for an attractive male to approach her. "What can I buy you, Sweetheart?"

Smiling she responded, "A margarita will do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We've got a case in Alexandria, Virginia. So it's local. Seven men have turned up dead in the last three months. Our latest victim Bradley Walker, 28, was found this morning in his own bed, strangler with his own belt. Cause of death was asphyxiation in his case and all six others," Penelope Garcia, of the BAU of the FBI, explained to the team of profilers that sat around the table in the conference room.

"We'll learn more at the local police station, it's close. Let's go," Aaron Hotchner, head of the BAU addressed his team. With that his team of profilers scattered only to meet up soon after at the local police station in Alexandria.

A petite blonde woman met them outside. "Hi, I'm Detective Jennifer Jareau with the Alexandria homicide department. You must be the BAU," she said as she shook Hotch's hand.

"Yes, I'm Agent Hotchner. This is my team Agent David Rossi, Agent Spencer Reid, Agent Derek Morgan, and Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Well, welcome to Alexandria and despite the circumstances it's nice to meet you." Ask she shook Emily Prentiss' hand she added, "All of you," with a wink.

"We're happy to help," Hotch spoke.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to the conference room." The blonde turned and headed inside.

While she had her back to them Derek shoved Emily's shoulder and smiled really big. "I saw that Prentiss! She likes what she sees! Get it, Princess!"

"Shut the hell up, Morgan." The tall brunette walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing! I can't find anything connecting these men!" Garcia shouted as she stormed into the conference room. "I am Penelope Garcia! I should have something by now."

"Chill out Babygirl, you've been looking for what? Like five minutes. Calm down," Morgan said calmly rubbing her shoulders. With a deep sigh Penelope finally nodded, knowing Derek was right. Calm down and try again.

Hotch coughed awkwardly. "Okay, Garcia you keep doing whatever it is your doing…"

"On it Bossman!" She interrupted with a quick thumbs-up before going back to her laptop.

"Anyway," he said sternly, ignoring the tech. "Reid start a geographical profile, Morgan and Rossi take the latest crime scene, I'll handle the press, and Prentiss talk to Walker's family… take a local with you."

"I'll go with her." The team turned to find the blonde detective who had greeted them.

Hotch nodded. "Thank you Detective Jareau, you'll join Prentiss in interviewing the family of our latest victim."

There was a long, almost awkward pause. "Well," Emily said pushing herself to a standing position, "what the hell are we waiting for?"

With a collective chuckle everyone quickly stood and scattered. "Hey Princess!" Morgan called quietly for only Prentiss to hear. Emily stopped, door in hand, and looked back to her friend. "Alone with Detective Jareau in a car, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. With a smirk Emily simply raised her right hand, revealing only her middle finger before walking out of the conference room to find the blonde detective.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

After professionally delivering the news to the Walkers that their son was dead and asking the questions they needed, Emily found herself in, well, a situation. She was driving and could feel the blonde's eyes on her.

Emily shifted under the gaze. "Can I… can I help you?"

"Help me? No I think I'm ok. What's wrong, Emily?" The detective smirked, she knew she was making Emily uncomfortable… in a good way.

"You've been staring at me, Detective."

"It's JJ to you."

"Ok, JJ, despite what I call you doesn't change the fact you've been staring at me." Emily quickly glanced at the blonde before returning her attention back to the road.

"Well Emily," the blonde whispered seductively, running a finger from Emily's shoulder to her forearm. She felt the brunette jump and shutter at the contact. "I happen to like what I see."

She paused for a minute to gain composure. Emily smiled flirtatiously; she was not going to let the blonde get the complete upper hand. "Is that so, Jennifer?"

The blonde, shocked that the FBI agent had remembered her first name, chuckled deeply. "That is very so." Emily simply flashed her mischievous grin towards the blonde.

They rode in a comfortable silence the next couple minutes before Emily parked outside the police station. "So, uh." It was JJ's turn to falter, slightly. "When they send us home to get some sleep, would you like to come over for a glass of wine or something?"

Emily contemplated rather hard. It was far from professional, but this woman was gorgeous, not to mention into her. How could she pass off such an offer? "I think I'd like that. I'll follow you home." With that the brunette left the blonde sitting in the SUV with a ridiculous smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything is clean," Rossi started off the discussion.

Morgan nodded. "Too clean. No hairs, no fibers, no fingerprints. Nothing."

"Walkers family didn't know what he was up to the night he died. They don't believe he had any enemies either. From what I gather he was a typical 28 year old male," Prentiss added.

"I can connect two guys here and two guys there, but not all seven are connected."

"Even the geographical profile has me stumped. To be honest I don't think there is a pattern. It's random." Everyone look at Reid, defeated.

Hotch took a deep sigh. "Well, go get some rest. We'll start fresh tomorrow. 8 am."

With that everyone got up and exited the room. "I'll see you guys in the morning," Emily called as she turned to head to Detective Jareau's office.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"Just saying good night to Detective Jareau before I head out. Catch you all later." The brunette agent turned and walked away before she was interrogated any more.

JJ looked up at the light knock on her doorframe. When she found the tall, slender FBI agent leaning against the doorframe clad in a black leather jacket she smiled and ran her eyes over the older woman. "Hey hot stuff."

Emily let out a deep-throated chuckle. "Charmer."

"I do what I can. Are you ready to go?"

"Lead the way, Detective."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Emily tried not to profile, but it was a habit. She walked around the blonde's living room. Three things stood out to Emily: work, family, and butterflies. Laughing to herself at the cuteness she picked up a photo of a teenaged JJ in action on a soccer field.

"Kicked it in and won state," JJ said matter-of –factly as she entered the room holding two glasses of wine.

Emily smiled and put the picture down and took the wine instead. "A pretty good soccer player, huh?"

Shrugging, JJ ignored the question and took a seat on the couch. She pointed to the open spot for the brunette to sit.

The FBI agent sat and took a sip of her wine. "What is this? Moscato?"

"The finest seven dollar Moscato you can find." Both women burst into laughter.

After recovering from her fit of laughter Emily took another sip. "Yeah… tastes like college."

JJ lost it again, almost spitting wine out of her mouth, maybe even her nose. God, she hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

The two women laughed, flirted, and got to know a little bit about each other over two more glasses. Neither had eaten dinner earlier in the evening so after three glasses they both were feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"So then we asked to see his FBI badge. And you know what he says?" There was a pause and Emily deepened her voice to do her best male voice. "It's classified." This had JJ in giggles. "And then Garcia pulls out her credentials and asks if his looks anything like it. And then I pulled out mine for emphasis. The look on his face! Oh god. Then he awkwardly turned and walked away."

JJ giggled for a couple minutes and once she calmed down she found herself staring at the dark-haired agent with a smile on her face. "You're doing that staring thing again, Jennifer," Emily said softly looking at the blue-eyed blonde.

"I told you before, Emily. I like what I see." The blonde leaned in slightly, waiting for the brunette to meet her half way. And that is exactly what Emily Prentiss did; she leaned in the remaining distance and captured the detective's soft lips in her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I couldn't help myself from including the bar scene … with a slight twist.**

Also, thanks to everyone who has favorite, reviewed, or followed. You guys are awesome ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing Emily Prentiss was aware of was the moaning blonde underneath her. Somehow she was naked on a bed with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen naked under herself. She had been so lost in the detective's lips and eyes that her surroundings were irrelevant. Smirking into a deep kiss, Emily raked both her hands from JJ's hips up to perfectly rounds breasts and squeezed lightly.

JJ moaned deeply into Emily's mouth. Oh god, the way Emily was touching her she was going to make her explode. She felt Emily's lips move from her mouth to her chin to her neck to her chest before capturing a hardened nipple with her teeth as she pinched the other at the exactly same time. "Ohhh Emily!" She gasped as her hips lifted off the bed.

The agent kissed her way back up the blonde's body once she had attended to both hard nipples and ended with the beauty's lips. She felt small tender hands travel down her own body before reaching her aching core. "Fuck," she hissed against soft lips as JJ's fingers teased her wet folds. With that, two fingers slowly slid inside of her and Emily let out a low groan. "God Jennifer," she mumbled as she almost mimicked the younger woman's motions, moving down to slide her own fingers inside of JJ.

"You're so fucking sexy." JJ looked up to find Emily smirking at her as her fingers pumped inside her own heat. Emily, in a husky voice replies, "You're one to talk." Both women chuckled before leaning in for a deep kiss. As the agent's fingers moved in and out of her, a thumb circling her clit, she knows she isn't lasting much longer. She feels Emily's walls contract around her fingers and she knows the brunette is in the same boat. "Oh yes, Emily, YES!"

"Let go baby," Emily whispered into the blonde's ear. JJ quivers beneath her and a rush of juices flow around her fingers. "Emiiiily!" JJ shouts as she let's go. The brunette wasn't far behind toppling over the edge with a cry of "Jennifer!" She collapsed onto the blonde underneath her and kissed the younger woman's neck.

"Wow…" JJ panted, trying to catch her breath as Emily rolled over onto the bed beside her.

Emily shifted to her side to face the other woman. She chuckled. "That's an understatement."

JJ laughed as she rolled on top of the brunette, straddling her. "Fair," she smirked and leaned down the kiss the brunette. "You ready for round two, hot stuff?"

Before Emily could answer, the unmistakable sound of her cell phone ringing blared through her room. "Fuck."

"Don't answer it." JJ took Emily's wrists and pinned the older woman's hands above her head. She distracted Emily with a light kiss that quickly turned heated.

Again, Emily's phone rang. "It's probably Hotch. I really should get that," Emily said apologetically. JJ smiled, nodded, and rolled over to the bed. Naked, Emily frantically looked through the mess of clothes on the floor. "Prentiss!" She answered quickly upon finding her phone.

"Prentiss. We have a higher priority case than the one in Alexandria. I'm pulling you, Reid, and myself for this one. Can you be in the office in an hour?"

"I can. But Sir, do you mind if I ask why?"

"National security threat. I'll explain more once you're here."

"Okay." With that she hung up and looked at JJ with a face full of sorry.

JJ smiled. "Don't worry, I get it. It comes with a job like yours or mine. But I'll only let you leave if you give me two things."

"What's that?" Emily raised an eyebrow as she pulled on her panties and pants all in one motion.

"First, your number. And second a good bye kiss."

Snapping her front clasped bra, Emily acted as if she were thinking hard. "I think I can do that," she said flashing her famous Emily Prentiss smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She turned on the tv for the 10 am news. FBI Agent David Rossi, stepped up for the press conference. "We believe the unknown subject is a female between the ages of 25 and 30. This is her cry for help. She has been abused in the past. She is probably a woman of high authority and high intelligence."

With a smirk she clicked off the television, not needing to hear anymore. "You couldn't be more wrong Agent Rossi," she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily woke up as they landed in New York. She rubbed her eyes, god, she was tired. That's what she got for spending time with a gorgeous blonde detective instead of going home to sleep. In all honesty, she couldn't regret her decision. Jennifer Jareau had immediately captivated her and she couldn't wait to get back and spend time with this woman.

She quickly checked her phone as she gathered her blanket and go bag. A text from an unknown number flashed across her screen. **I had a great time tonight. Be safe. Xoxo Jennifer.**

Emily smiled. She knew Jennifer was different than anyone she had ever slept with. It had been an instant attraction between the two women. Quickly, she responded. **Always. Hope to see you again soon. **

With a large smile, Emily Prentiss walked off the plane ready to defuse the potential terrorist threat that had taken her away from Virginia.

A bombing at the shopping mall had sent the public into panic about a terrorist attack. Now Emily was here to catch the bomber and calm the National Security threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

She didn't feel the need to kill tonight. It had only been a couple days. She wasn't hungry for a kill yet, and to be honest she wasn't sure she ever would be again. She was only doing this to get the FBI out of town, close this case, and still be a free woman.

She checked her makeup before entering the bar, flashing her ID to the bouncer. Scanning the room, her eyes set on her next target. He was alone, the easiest of victims. Gracefully, she walked to the bar and ordered a water.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked the man sweetly as she pointed to the bar stool next to him.

He smiled at her. "Just a beautiful blonde woman." He winked.

She hummed in appreciation. "Thank you very much…"

"James," he said. "Call me James."

"Thank you very much, James." She took the seat beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

It had taken less than 24 hours for Emily, Reid, and Hotch to catch the bomber. Turns out the terrorist threat was simply an angry teenager.

On the way to the plane Hotch called Rossi. "Hey Rossi, we're all wrapped up here. Are you guys still on the case in Alexandria?"

"Yeah, we're still stuck on this one. No leads or anything. Morgan and I are going crazy." He chuckled.

"Hang in the Dave." With that Hotch hung up.

A bit after David Rossi put down his phone, the blonde female detective stormed into the conference room. "Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan. Another body was found."

"Already?" Morgan asked as he and Rossi followed Detective Jareau. "That doesn't fit the MO."

Rossi sighed in agreement. "Let's go check it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The whole way on the plane, Emily couldn't get a certain blonde off her mind. She was thinking of ways she could ask Jennifer on an actual date. Despite the fact they had already jumped into bed together she wanted to take the detective out and woo her in all ways possible.

She took her phone out and put in her head phones. Music would definitely help calm her nerves and doubts.

When she closed her eyes all she could see was a naked blonde squirming beneath her, moaning her name. _This is neither the time nor the place Prentiss, _she scolded herself. But the images just wouldn't stop until she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Rossi and Morgan entered the crime scene. It resembled all the others. A man lay on his bed, seeming to have been choked with his own belt.

"Have you found anything?" Morgan asked one of the crime scene techs that wandered around the room.

He nodded enthusiastically. "We have a fingerprint lifted from the belt. It's being rushed to the lab. Hopefully this guy is in our system."

"A fingerprint?" Rossi turned to Morgan. "About time this bitch fucked up."

"So what now?" JJ asked the two men.

"We find a name. Let's get back to the station. Hotch, Reid, and Emily should be landing any minute now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"A fingerprint?" Emily asked loudly. "Doesn't that seem a little… I don't know sketchy. After all this time, she kills early and there's a fingerprint?"

"Let's roll with it for now Prentiss. We should have a name soon." Morgan paced impatiently, waiting for the phone to ring with a name.

Without argument Emily left the conference room her team was sitting in, eerily quiet. She walked to the back and knocked on Detective Jareau's door. "Come in," she heard the sweet voice say.

She entered, closing the door behind her. "Hey you." She flashed her infamous Prentiss smile.

Jennifer's face lit up at the sight of the brunette agent. "Hey yourself!" She exclaimed. "How was New York."

"It wasn't a terrorist… so that's always good. But during the trip, I had time to think," Emily admitted shyly.

"Oh no. This sounds dangerous."

"No. No. Nothing like that. I uh… I was just thinking about you." There was a silent pause as JJ waited for Emily to continue and Emily debated with herself as to if she should continue. "Well… once we close this case would you uh… would you maybe like to go out to dinner with me? Like on a date?" Emily blushed lightly.

The blonde smiled, stood up, and crossed the room to the brunette. She gently took Emily's face in her hands. "I would love to go on a date with you, Emily." She kissed the brunette lightly before pulling back.

"Good. It's a date." Emily grabbed the blonde's hips and pulled her closer to kiss her again, deeper this time.

This time it was the detective's phone that halted their fun. JJ pulled back to answer it, but Emily didn't let go of the younger woman's hips. "Detective Jareau." A pause. "Ok thank you. Good work, Steven."

As she hung up, Emily looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?"

"We have a name to the fingerprint." Emily looked at the blonde expectantly. "A William LaMontagne Jr."


End file.
